Trop tard
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Pourquoi prend-t-on toujours conscience de ce que l'on ressent trop tard? Pourquoi veut-on toujours prononcer les mots que jamais on a eu le courage de prononcer lorsque l'autre ne peut plus nous entendre?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, j'ai tenté de tenir compte des remarques qui m'ont été faites pour m'améliorer. Cette fois, je m'attaque au couple AceXMarco, que j'apprécie beaucoup. C'est plus gimauve que mon premier écrit (dû à l'était dans lequel j'étais lorsque l'idée à germer dans mon esprit) mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même :)**

**Svp, lisez et soyez indulgents...**

* * *

_On y était ! A deux doigts ! Et pourtant, ce que je vois est inconcevable. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_

Le corps de Portgas D Ace, agonisant dans les bras de son frère était une vue qui insupportait le premier commandant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ne voulait pas comprendre…

Ce petit jeune qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Le petit avait tenté de s'en prendre à Père et, pourtant, on l'avait soigné. Il était hargneux et buté mais, déjà à cette époque, quelque chose en lui m'attirait.

Peut-être son insolence qui lui était procurée par sa jeunesse ou son excitation de l'aventure nouvelle.

Tant de fois il avait tenté d'attenter à la vie de Père et tant de fois il avait fallu aller le repêcher. C'était désespérant.

Le jour où on lui annonça qu'il était libre de reprendre sa route, je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais senti un pincement au cœur. En fait, je m'y étais attaché à ce petit feu follet… Je ne voulais pas le voir partir, lui et sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il décida de reste parmi nous. Pour son arrivée, on avait organisé un grand repas. Tatch avait dû se surpasser pour remplie l'estomac de ce glouton ! A croire qu'il avait un puit sans fond à la place de l'estomac…Mes yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté un instant… Pas un seul… Je me souvenais de tous ses faits et gestes. Je n'ai rien dit… Rien fais non plus…

Je l'ai vu grandir, mûrir, devenir plus fort mais gardant toujours son âme de grand enfant et son assurance arrogante.

Cette manie qu'il avait pris de toujours se balader torse nu, laissant apparaitre aux yeux de tous ce torse qui s'était merveilleusement développé et affichant avec fierté la marque de Père, était des plus insupportable. Pas que cela me déplaisait, loin de là…mais c'était tellement tentant ! Avait-il seulement conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait en moi !

Non, certainement pas, bien sûr… Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme aussi séduisant pourrait en avoir à faire de moi.

Un soir où toute la flotte de Barbe Blanche s'était réunie, Ace participa à un concours stupide du plus gros buveur (il aurait dû choisir le plus gros mangeur !), alors qu'il n'a jamais tenu l'alcool. Désespérant …

Assurément, il finit très vite saoul et commença à divaguer. Ayant pitié, je décidai de la raccompagner, ou plutôt de le trainer, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et, alors que je voulus ouvrir la porte de sa cabine, il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, stoppant tous mes mouvements.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque et l'odeur, plutôt prononcée, de l'alcool envahir mes narines.

Posant son autre main sur mon torse, il me susurra :

« Je t'ai toujours admiré…T'es un modèle ! »

Ses paroles me firent rougir. Comment le regarder en face si toutes sortes de scénarios plus osés les uns que les autres me traversaient l'esprit alors que ses pensées à lui étaient pures !

« Pourtant, continua-t-il, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas admirer que ton esprit ou ta force mais aussi ta démarche assurée et ce corps si bien bâti. J'aime t'admirer scruter l'horizon sous le soleil ou travailler sur tes cartes… J'ai alors toujours l'irrésistible envie de venir me coller à toi, passer ma main dans tes cheveux et caresser cette peau colorée par le soleil, la goûter… »

Je rêvai ! Ce gamin, sous l'effet de l'alcool, avait plus de courage que moi et me déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : ses sentiments, qui, étrangement, faisaient écho aux miens.

Je sentais le rouge encore plus me monter aux joues et des papillons prendre leur envol dans mon bas ventre. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

« C'est tellement tentant mais tu es mon ainé, mon frère, comment je peux oser penser des choses pareilles ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. A chaque fois, je me sens coupable d'oser penser que ton sourire est craquant ou que tu es terriblement sexy lorsque tu te bats et que des gouttes de sueurs coulent sur ce torse qui me fait tant envie…Pardon ! »

Je sentis une larme atterrir sur mon épaule. Ace blottit sa tête dans mon cou et enserra ma taille d'une poigne de fer.

Je restai tétanisé, choqué par ses aveux que je venais d'entendre. Alors lui aussi ressentait les mêmes remords que moi.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je pris conscience du fait qu'il pleurait et que j'avais moi-même deux larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler mes joues.

Alors, je me défis de son étreinte et me retournai rapidement pour lui faire face. Il eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant certainement au pire.

Cependant, je saisis son visage entre mes mains, laissant mes doigts s'égarer dans ses cheveux tandis que, de es pouces, je m'affairai à effacer ses larmes. Je lui offris un sourire tendre pour répondre à son regard vague, perdu, décontenancé et par l'alcool et par mon geste.

Cédant à une pulsion et désirant, à cet instant, faire disparaitre cet air de chien battu plus que tout, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et chaste.

Au début, il se raidit, resta sceptique et puis, finalement, il s'enhardit, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres pour en demander l'accès. Je le lui accordai avec plaisir.

Nos langues engagèrent alors un ballet sensuel, se liant, se déliant pour mieux se retrouver…Une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma nuque pour intensifier notre échange. L'autre vint glisser sur mon torse, en redessinant les formes.

Je me contentai de passer mes bars autour de son cou avant de laisser mes mains caresser son dos finement musclé.

Notre échange prit fin lorsque nous furent tous deux à bout de souffle.

Nous étions haletants, rouges et je pouvais deviner que cette lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de mon beau brun devait faire écho à la mienne. Alors je pris l'initiative et ouvris enfin cette porte, décidant que la chambre du plus jeune serait plus adaptée à la suite…

Je le laissai entrer le premier, lui laissant ainsi le choix de poursuivre ou, au contraire, d'arrêter. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et passa le seuil sans hésitation aucune.

Je l'observai, le dévorant du regard. Il me regarda et me tendit sa main en signe d'invitation. Je ne pus refuser et laissai la porte se refermer derrière moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le trouvant trop long, je l'ai coupé en deux parties.**

**Le lemon arrive juste après (je sais c'est cruel de m'arrêter là mais c'est pour le suspens et le plaisir) ;)**

**Une petite review pour encouragement et me forcer à taper la suite alors que j'ai horreur des clavier...**


	2. Chapter 2

Je pris sa main et l'attirai contre moi, collant nos corps et unissant à nouveau lèvres. Le baiser était plus passionné.

Lentement, je le dirigeai jusqu'à la couchette où je le fis s'allonger, mettant fin à notre baiser par la même occasion. Je me positionnai au-dessus de lui, reprenant bien vite possession de ses lèvres, déjà légèrement gonflées.

Je passai mes mains sur son torse, dessinant les pectoraux, jouant avec les tétons durcis par l'excitation, arrachant ainsi à mon amant des gémissements des plus plaisants.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes épaules, entrainant ma chemise dans leur sillage, qui finit sa course sur le plancher.

J'abandonnai ses lèvres pour partir à la découverte de la terre inconnue que représentait son cou. Je le mordillai, laissant quelques marques au passage et y déposant une multitude de baisers papillons. Je m'attaquai alors au torse, après avoir tendrement embrassé sa clavicule.

De mes dents, je vins titiller l'un de ses tétons, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son visage était rougi, ses yeux brillants et de doux sons s'échappaient d'entre ses douces lèvres. Cette vue était un appel à a luxure, me faisant me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je continuai ma descente, caressant de mes mains ses abdos finement dessinés avant d'en redessiner les contours avec ma langue tout en y déposant des baisers.

De mes mains, je défis sa ceinture, voulant le débarrasser rapidement de ses couches de tissu semblant le gêner. Cependant, d'un mouvement de rein bien placé, il inversa nos rôles. Il ne voulait certainement pas être le seul auquel on procurait du plaisir.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement en parcourant mon torse de ses mains. Elles étaient chaudes et ne faisaient qu'augmenter ma température déjà élevée.

Il dévala mon cou et vint redessiner le contour de mon tatouage. Je ne me retins pas et laissai des grognements appréciateurs s'échappaient d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. De ses mains, alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur mes abdos, il défit mon pantalon qui était vraiment devenu des plus gênants.

Il voulut saisir mon membre érigé mais, n'en pouvant plus de cette douce torture et de ma soudaine « inactivité », je repris le dessus et terminai de le déshabiller.

Nous étions donc tous deux nus, admirant le corps offerts de l'autre et surtout désireux de plus. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, descendant mes mains et prenant son membre en main, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauté. Je souris contre ses lèvres.

Dès que j'entamai des mouvements de va-et-vient, Ace se mit à gémir. L'entendre ne faisait que m'exciter davantage.

Je descendis mon visage, embrassant tout bout de peau e présentant à moi. Je déposai un baiser sur l'aine de mon amant. Puis, je me retrouvai face à l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

J'en embrassai le gland, le suçotant, faisant légèrement s'arquer le corps sous moi, tandis qu'un râle de plaisir résonnait à mes oreilles. Je fis des mouvements de va-et-vient, variant la vitesse pour varier les plaisirs, jouant même de la langue.

Les mains d'Ace étaient venues se perdre dans mes cheveux et exerçaient une pression sur ma tête, m'intimant d'accélérer. Ce que je fis, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise.

Ace gémissait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à se répandre dans ma bouche dans un cri.

J'avalai tout, ne voulant rien gâcher de ce qu'il pourrait m'offrir.

Je remontai au niveau de son visage alors qu'il peinait à retrouver une respiration normale. Je l'embrassai encore, mélangeant nos salives, le goût de sa sueur et sa semence.

Je commençai à ne plus en pouvoir, mon propre membre me faisant souffrir mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer et encore moins le blesser.

Je lui présentai deux doigts, qu'il suça avidement, ne faisant qu'augmenter, encore, mon excitation. Son regard de braise était fixé au mien. Je pouvais y lire tant de plaisir, d'amour et de luxure… Comment un regard pouvait-il donner un tel aperçu de ce que devait-être la luxure pure ?

Une fois que j'eus décidé qu'ils étaient assez humidifiés, je l'ai retirés pour les remplacer par ma langue.

Dans le même temps, je lui écartai les jambes, me permettant d'accéder à son intimité jusqu'alors inviolée. Alors que je lui mordillai le lobe, j'introduisis un doigt. Une légère grimace naquit sur son visage et il set tendit mais Ace se décontracta bien vite. Je fis quelques mouvements pour lui permettre de s'habituer à cette présence, je le savais, quelque peu inconfortable, plus particulièrement la première fois.

Ensuite, j'introduisis le deuxième. Cette fois, la douleur peinte sur son visage fut plus grande. Je saisis son membre pour l'aider à se détendre, ce qui fonctionna. Je pus entamer des mouvements de ciseaux.

Ace, une fois la gêne passée, appréciait pleinement les caresses que je lui procurais. Son visage redevint rouge tandis qu'il se remettait à gémir.

Pensant ne pouvoir le préparer plus et ayant atteints mes limites, je retirai mes doigts, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Je ricanai et commençai à m'enfoncer dans ses chaires. Il se tendit malgré tout. Une ombre de douleur passa sur son beau visage et il serra les paupières, laissant échapper une légère plainte. Je fis ce que je pus pour le détendre.

Je pus finalement entrer complétement en lui. Je le laissai s'habituer à ma présence, plus imposante que celle de mes deux doigts. Cependant, ce ne fut pas aisé tant il était serré, ses chairs enserrant mon sexe si fortement, et moi excité.

Il donna un léger coup de hanche : c'était le signal. J'entamai d'abord de lents et longs va-et-vient, ressortant presque entièrement.

A mesure qu'Ace gémissait, j'accélérai la cadence. Ses mains, dans mon dos, laissèrent des marques quand ses ongles d'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.

C'était tellement bon ! J'en avais tant rêvé !

J'accélérai encore, m'enfonçant plus profondément, à la recherche d'un point précis. Ace se cambra et s'accrocha à moi quand je l'eus trouvé. Je réitérai l'expérience, le faisant crier de plaisir.

J'émettais moi-même des grognements de plaisir. Je me sentais près de mon apogée. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas jouir avant d'avoir donné satisfaction à mon amant.

Je saisis son membre et y appliquai le même mouvement que celui que j'entreprenais au plus profond de lui. La sueur coulait sur nos corps et la pièce était emplie de l'odeur chaude de sexe et d'amour. Nos gémissements se répercutaient contre les parois, nous coupant encore plus du monde. La pauvre couchette grinçait sous mes coups de hanches de plus en plus forts.

La respiration plus que saccadée, il se libéra en un cri, hurlant mon nom. Ce fut trop et je me répandis en lui en gémissant le sien tandis que ses chaires se resserraient fortement autour de moi. Puis, je me retirai et m'allongeai à ses côtés, pantelant et haletant. Ace vint se blottir contre moi, sa respiration irrégulière, ses joues rouges et en sueur.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie et jamais je n'oubliai les quelques mots qu'il prononça avant de sombrer et qui me laissèrent bouche bée.

Le lendemain, il partit à la recherche de Barbe Noire.

Aujourd'hui, je voyais son corps transpercé doucement se vider de ses forces et s'affalait dans les bras de son jeune frère. Sa vie délaissait son regard. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis que mon cœur se serrait. Je ne retins pas mes larmes, qui dévalaient mon visage avant de finit leur course sur le sol. J'aurais aimé le serrer une dernière fois contre moi mais je ne bougeais pas. J'observais, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps

Il mourrait… Il m'abandonnait alors que nous venions de nous trouver…Non…

Il s'en allait sans que je pus jamais lui murmurer à mon tour ces quelques mots qui avaient fait bondir mon cœur.

Trois mots chuchotés dans un murmure à peine audible, avec honnêteté et simplicité.

Trois mots qui m'avaient fait l'effet d'une douce brise d'été venant me caresser le visage et me réchauffer le cœur plus que n'importe quel soleil de n'importe quelle ile.

Trois mots que je regrette de n'avoir pas pu prononcer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, que j'ai laissée glisser entre mes doigts trop facilement.

Trois mots qui, depuis, me hantent, dès que je ferme les yeux et que je revois son visage éclairait de ce sourire tendre et éperdu.

« Je t'aime »

A jamais et pour toujours


End file.
